Tomando práctica
by Ina-Stardust R
Summary: "... y el pelirrojo se lo confirmo con una sonrisa. -Por eso estamos practicando." [ AoKaga ] [ Paternidad ]


_¡Heeey~!_

 _De nuevo me aparezco con otra ocurrencia que según yo, es graciosa pero ya ustedes me dirán :'v_

 _Los que han leído_ **"Visita no grata"** _sabrán que es algo así como una continuación, pero a la vez no(?) en fin, sólo espero que les guste._

* * *

Kuroko no Basuke y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Aomine Hiro es de Ari-nee.

* * *

 **"Tomando práctica."**

Era su día libre.

No podía dejar de repetírselo en su cabeza ni mucho menos al pelirrojo que caminaba a paso veloz dejándolo atrás. ¿Qué hacían en la calle? Se suponía que estarían todo el día en casa. Juntos.

Comería las tres comidas del día a su hora y mejor aún, preparadas por su pareja no compradas en cualquier punto de su ruta. Comería rico y por qué no, se _comería a su novio de postre las tres veces_. Entonces, ¿qué hace fuera de casa? ¡Debería estar encima de Kagami haciéndolo gemir, no yendo al dentista! Peor aún no debería estar en camino a ese lugar si a él no le toca revisión.

- _Bakagami_. - lo llamo por lo bajo haciendo un puchero. Sin duda, si alguien de la estación lo viera perdería unos cuantos puntos de respeto pero le daba igual.

Le daba igual cuando ese mocoso pelivioleta estaba prendido a la mano de su pareja con bastante confianza, con la otra sostenía una paleta que no notó de dónde sacó, Kagami parecía tratar de reprenderlo ya que no era correcto ir al dentista comiendo un dulce, se preocupaba por el qué dirían de él como cuidador.

-Daiki, te estás quedando atrás. - dejo de fulminar con la mirada al pequeño que ni atención le prestaba. Una mano extendida estaba frente a él, la sonrisa de Kagami le animaba a tomarla, ¿desde cuándo era tan efusivo su chico?

-Valla, me notaste. - desvió la mirada mientras tomaba la mano ofrecida.

-No seas celoso. - lo jalo hacia él, para luego estampar un sonoro beso en su mejilla. -¿No ves que Atsushi esta nervioso?

Los colores se le subieron al rostro, bendijo ser un moreno ardiente por naturaleza sino estaría en problemas, desvió su mirada al pequeño gigante que los observaba sin inmutarse, ya había terminado con su paleta.

No se veía para nada nervioso, tal vez sólo con ganas de otro dulce, incluso lo pidió osado.

-Mine-chin, cómprame otra paleta.

-Atsushi, no. Ya casi llegamos a tu cita. - Kagami pareció otro al hablar de esa forma, por un momento el moreno creyó que no habían escuchado su _sólo a mis hijos_ dicho pero se había equivocado y el pelirrojo se lo confirmo con una sonrisa. -Por eso estamos _practicando_.

.

El lugar era de primera, lo admitía, incluso ya pensaba seriamente en que Kagami y sus hijos fueran donde ese odontólogo. Se merecían lo mejor.

Se golpeó con las palmas de sus manos el rostro. -Tonto Kagami. - refunfuño en su lugar, lo había dejado descolocado pero con una cálida sensación en el pecho.

-Murasakibara Atsushi. - escuchó como la recepcionista llamaba al mocoso, desvió la vista hacia él y lo observó de pie, estático, inamovible en su lugar. Kagami parecía debatirse entre cargarlo y no, el pequeño ya le había dicho que no me gustaba que lo hicieran.

-Aomine. - así que optó por su segunda opción, pedir refuerzos.

El moreno sonrió burlón, entonces el pequeño si estaba nervioso, bueno ya había tratado con niños en ese estado en conflictos domésticos. -Murasakibara, te cargaré. Será rápido si obedeces, y si sale todo bien te compraré una paleta.

Y así como termino de hablar, lo tomó entre sus brazos y se dirigió al consultorio. Kagami se quedó sorprendido ante la escena, tal vez compensaría al moreno esa noche.

.

Atsushi por los dulces lo haría todo, por eso iba al dentista incluso cuando no llevaban sus padres. A pesar de ello, siempre se ponía nervioso y temblaba.

Llamó a su vecino que se mantenía cerca de la silla donde el señor que le revisaría lo dejo, había tenido que salir por un momento. -Mine-chin, tiemblo mucho.

-Deja de hacerlo. - le respondió el moreno como si fuera cualquier cosa.

-No puedo.

-Todo estará bien. - le acaricio el cabello. -Además, si te mueves mientras te revisan, _te pueden botar algún diente y ahora sí, ningún dulce para siempre_.

El miedo es distinto para todas las personas, para Murasakibara Atsushi fue el _ningún dulce para siempre_ que su vecino le soltó así de simple, se quedó hecho piedra en ese momento. La revisión se dio y él colaboró, aunque parecía que lo hizo sin respirar.

.

Apenas salieron del consultorio el niño corrió veloz a los brazos del pelirrojo, el moreno sintió reventar una vena en su frente ante la imagen, que otro le comprara la paleta a ese mocoso porque él no lo haría.

-Tranquilo Atsushi, ahora vamos por la paleta que te prometió Aomine. - bueno, a Kagami no le podía negar tan fácilmente sus deseos.

.

Años después...

Tenía que ser en su día libre, la verdad es que no le sorprendía. No con el esposo que tenía, a este paso no lo lograría nunca. Entre el corazón de pollo y la determinación que tenía Taiga siempre se daba una batalla campal cada vez que se trataba de las vacunas de su pequeño hijo.

Ese osado morenito que amaba igual que a su pelirrojo cónyuge pero, que lo desquiciaba de igual forma cuando se ponía de acaparador, como él sólo podía hacerlo con Taiga.

Este día en especial Hiro había estado muy perspicaz, y se había mantenido bastante cercano a su par pelirrojo. Al parecer le parecía muy sospechosa la salida familiar pero no lograba dar con la razón con tanta hamburguesa, baloncesto y su padre retándolo y alejándolo discretamente de su otro progenitor.

En un momento Hiro se encontró en unos brazos del mismo tono que el suyo, observó la sonrisa en el rostro de su padre y entonces supo lo que tramaban.

-Hiro, _¿eres valiente?_

.

El consultorio del tío Midorima siempre aparecía en sus más terribles pesadillas. No lo mal entiendan, no le tenía miedo al peliverde. Le tenía miedo a las inyecciones que este le ponía desde que tenía memoria.

-Papá. - llamó al moreno más grande gimoteando un poco. -Sólo es una esta vez, ¿verdad? - Aomine lo observó desde arriba, el pequeño estaba pegado a su cuerpo siendo bloqueado por sus brazos para que no corriera.

Ya se había calmado de su arranque de llanto al ver el hospital, Taiga trató de consolarlo en ese momento sin éxito. Se moría por abrazar a su pequeño, pero si Daiki se lo entregaba sabía que Hiro ya no le soltaría el cuello.

-Te voy a decir un secreto. - el peliazul bajo a la altura de su hijo. - _El único que puede vencerte eres tú mismo_.

-¿Ehhh? - por eso prefería a su papá, le decía las cosas de forma más normal.

-¿Vas a dejar que la inyección te gane? - el pequeño frunció el ceño haciendo chocar sus cejas partidas en el acto. -Pensé que tenía un hijo genial.

-¡Lo tienes!

-Entonces, demuéstramelo. Quédate quieto y tu tío hace el resto. - el morenito decidido se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio.

Aomine se sentía orgulloso de su retoño y de él mismo, hasta que Midorima entró al consultorio e Hiro trató de huir por la puerta.

-¡ _No quiero_! - lloriqueo mientras Aomine lo abrazaba de nueva cuenta, y un pelirrojo más grande cerraba los ojos con todas las fuerzas que tenía en la sala de espera.

-Hiro, será rápido. Además, si te mueves _te dolerá y ya no podrás usar el brazo para jugar baloncesto ni videojuegos_.

-Listo. - el megane pegaba una cinta médica sobre el algodón que ahora cubría el lugar de la inyección. -Creo que ha sido la mejor de todas.

.

Apenas salieron del consultorio, Taiga se acercó a su pequeño. Parecía petrificado y apanicado, sólo vio a su papá frente a él y se le colgó al cuello.

-¿Todo salió bien? Lo escuché gritar.

-Está bien, creo que ya entendió como debe afrontarlo. - observo al pequeño aferrarse más a su Taiga. - _¿Quieres que lo cargue?_

.

Si, Hiro lo había entendido. No tenía que dejar que ninguna inyección llegue a su cuerpo, lo podían dejar sin su deporte favorito. Además, dolían como no tenían idea los mayores, por mucho que su tío y padre dijeran lo contrario había sentido ese pinchazo.

Ya estaría preparado para las siguientes, se lo demostraría a su padre.

* * *

 _Desde ya, ¡gracias a los reviews, favs & follows, y lo que esto se merezca! :)_


End file.
